Chrysanthemum (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Chrysanthemum, more commonly known by his nickname Chrys, is one of the feature characters of the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. He appears at the end of the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. Biography Present Day Chrys is a navigator who sails around equestria in an Interceptor-class rigid war balloon. He spends most of that time being smothered by his beloved Freezie. They travel with their companions Pink Pippin and Ranch Horn. After joining Freezie in telling their story to DJ Pony, they have joined Doctor Greenshift in Dusselhoof to help him with his research into curing ghoulism. History Chrysanthemum grew up in the "Middle Terraces" section of Canterlot to a very "old money" family. His parents exhibited many of the worst aspects of high society to the point that he sought rebellion in doing something he felt would be truly meaningful and truly benefit Equestria. Upon joining the military he was placed into the navigation school for the Equestrian Rigid Air Corps because of his aptitude with directions and charting. Upon working his way through officer's training, he eventually reached the rank of Commander and found himself as lead navigator of a large military cargo ship, the R.E.S. Behemoth, '' supplying troops in the battlefield. It was on the ''Behemoth that he met the new Chief Engineer, Frozen Peaks. The playful first impression ended with them giving each other nicknames, which have stuck ever since. Their relationship deepened, and they were eventually moved to a new ship when Freezie was promoted to Captain. She would lead them aboard the R.E.S. Blue Moon, a state-of-the-art stealth bomber. They were sent up to the Northern Crystal Commonwealth, an industrial outgrowth from the ancient Crystal Empire. They were to join the other Blue Moon-class bombers in uprooting a Zebra garrison hiding in the old refineries. The battle was almost won, when their ship was shot down by a surface-to-air TOW missile. As the ship collapsed toward the tundra, Chrys and Freezie held onto the helm together, thinking it was their end. At the last moment Chrys dove on top of her to save her, but they were both still impaled by the falling metal beam. He and Freezie were given an experimental medical potion to save their lives, the mysterious Biotype Accelerant. To do so, they had to be cryogenically frozen. They would have been kept together, but Chrys' entire liver was missing, so he was flown South to a hospital with a replacement. He ended up being frozen there. Chrys would not regain consciousness for nearly two centuries. During that time, he would dream sweetly about the years he'd spent with Freezie. She would be awoken 48 hours before him and go through a number of trials to finally reach him so she could wake him up. It was then that he found himself in the Blue Ridge hospital West of Heartfield. He would describe the few details he remembered from the ordeal to DJ Pony during Freezie's interview. With her piloting the Interceptor-class attack ship, Freezie was able to save them all while Ranch Horn helped work the guns. After their rude awakening, Chrys and Freezie lived happily together along with the new friends they'd found in Ranch Horn and Pink Pippin. They returned to the "Middle Terraces" of Canterlot to see what had become of the city. The Accelerant had made them resistant to the pink cloud covering the city. However, there wasn't much to find. Their homes were both destroyed by rubble, and no bodies were inside. Freezie's parents had likely died protecting the princesses. Chrys theorized that his bribed their way into a Stable somewhere. Eventually they began hearing the "Confessions of a Wasteland Pony" series on DJ Pony's station. Following the Doctor Greenshift episode, they decided to write in to DJ Pony to tell their own story and offer to help the ghoul doctor with his research. Quotes * "My perspective? I was in the icebox for most of it… I mean, if you want me to go on about my lovely and beautiful mare… Well, that wouldn’t be hard at all." * "If you ask me, that’s how she survived the Accelerant. She went through all of those trials, and for me of all ponies. She is full of so much life that even I got spared somehow… Like she took hold of my hoof and pulled me back from the brink of death." * "And knowing my father, they probably escaped the city to find a Stable. If he could bribe his way into safety, he definitely would. But in those circumstances, probably everyone was. I hope they found some kind of peace at the very least." Behind the Scenes * Chrysanthemum was voiced by EAST Corp co-founder James Vermont. * The prolonged reveal of the secondary character was intended to complement the single sentence finale of the Confessions pilot. Instead of Emerald Fields closing the story with one line, an extended epilogue is fleshed out with Freezie and Chrys. * Both actors were required to make many lovey-dovey-schmoopy-doopy sound effects to play out the ending sections, which they both performed famously. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)